Talk:Julie Langford
Julie's page seemed to have been deleted. I reposted it with all the info from the last update. I'll add some images of her, including a larger character icon soon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 05:03, 2008 October 22 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Middle name? Just curious as to where Landford's middle name was stated to be Holden. I'm sure it's in the game somewhere I was just wondering. Thanks. --Atlas the Fisherman 04:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Since no one has come forward with this information I removed the "Holden" middle name. It is not ever used in the game or in the Something in the Sea article that mentions her. --KyburzCOR 03:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Well... this was five years ago but I still think this needs an proper answer: Julie was originally going to be a male character, named Holden but Ken Levine made a statement saying they didn't have enough female characters and so the change was made. Shacob (talk) 19:45, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Julies Age where was her birth date metioned she looks like she is in her mid 30s Deirdre Skye Marr 22:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :The radio pictures appear to have been taken a long time ago. For example, in his radio picture, Steinman looks normal (and younger) but when you meet him, he is spliced up and hideous. For Langford, (whose appearance is a recycled a Lady Smith splicer model), does look like a woman in her forties, at least to me. But the radio pictures can be deceitful --Ant423 05:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 A friend just pointed out that the given age "43" in the article makes no sense. Langford said "I've been killing trees for twenty-five years. At Berkeley, back in the 20's." Subtracting 25 years we get any time between 1923 (+25 = 1948, the year of her arrival) to 1929. And she must have been at least 18 or something back then. So she was born around 1905 to 11. Adding the years until 1960 would make her around 49 to 55 years old. (Damn does she still look young.) -- The Sanity Assassin 01:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I hate it when people add their own estimates of age to articles with no concrete proof. I'll remove it. But on that note, the BioShock: Rapture novel describes her as "about forty" in 1955. I find this amusing, because I occasionally find evidence in the book that Shirley used the wiki for his fact-finding, and he was unfortunate to have read a few articles when they had wrong information. :P This may have been one of those instances. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Julie's Offspring Comments made by the botanist in the Professor's audio diary seem to indicate pretty strongly that she has a daughter named Becky. I'm going to go ahead and add a reference to her, though we don't know anything about her other than that she exists. Atypicaloracle 20:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, we don't even know that for sure. When I first heard that diary I was under the impression that she was actually talking to one of her plants or something. It's ridiculous, but a possibility for a botanist. Vulpes Wolf Trivia I added the section on Chlorophyll Mixture, it isn't signifigant but I felt it was an interesting addition to the game. StefanziFebruary 27, 2010 (AWST) The trivia has gone on the page.The Lost and Found (talk) 15:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) College days What about Professor Julie langfords college? She indeed said Berkely but she said back at "Berkely in the 20s"in one of her audio diaries. But her page says shes been at berkely since the 40s Somebody needs to change that or I'm missing something. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:25, 2011 March 16 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Thanks for pointing that out. I adjusted it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Where did her Behind the Scenes go? Where did her behind teh scenes go? The one detailing how her character was meant to be male (Holden) etc etc I looked it up in History section and it turns out that there hasn't been a proper Behind the Scenes page sens 2012 (or Trivia). I also remember that there was a Behind the Scenes about that, but there is no record of it... Maybe we are just confusing this with the BioShock Removed Content page? Shacob (talk) 21:06, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Professor or Doctor Langford? I just realized we're getting mixed signals from the game. The Langford Research Laboratories entrance sign, seen to the left, list Julie Langford's professional title as "professor." The glass etching, seen at right, lists it as "doctor." Currently, Langford's article describes her as "Professor Julie Langford, Ph.D.," is this correct? Should she be "Dr. Langford" and should other articles that list her as "Prof. Langford" be changed? Is there a precedent here that I'm not aware of where a person has a Ph.D. but is addressed by the "junior" title professor? Unownshipper (talk) 05:16, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :Huh, that's curious. Her disappearance article mentions that she's already a Ph.D. at the time of disappearance (1949). So she couldn't have gained her doctorate in Rapture after her arrival. Looking at wikipedia:Professor, and specifically at the Description section, it says "In the United States and Canada, the title of professor is also the highest rank .... In these areas, professors are scholars with doctorate degrees (typically Ph.D. degrees)". So assuming Rapture follows the North American system (seeing the developers were/are based in North America mostly) Professor is indeed the highest rank, so it wouldn't be a "junior" title. (Although I recall reading something like that on wikipedia:Professor:Doctorate for countries that use a differing educational system) —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:57, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It is probably just a minor mistake by the Dev's. An in game explanation could be that since Langford wasn't much into self promotion and into research she didn't care about the error when whoever made the sign used "Proffessor" instead of "Doctor". Maybe the person that made the sign thought Prof sounded better than Dr? sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:35, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::I suppose that's possible. Shall we just leave it as Professor Julie Langford, Ph.D. then? :::Unownshipper (talk) 22:59, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:58, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Removed Trivia *Langford's death scene is, perhaps, an homage to a dramatic scene from the 1958 horror film The Fly, in which the half-fly, half-man Andre Delambre (David Hedison) scribbles his final epitaph on a blackboard moments before his demise.Movie still from The Fly (1958) References